Suddenly
by Carol wells
Summary: Porque ele não foi capaz de lhe dar uma falsa esperança... .: Presente para Luu-chan


**Suddenly**

-

**Nota da autora:** Eu não sei por onde anda a minha cabeça, mas, essa one é o presente de Natal para a **Luciana**, minha vaquinha maravilhosa, eu sei que isso não é nada comparado ao que eu poderia fazer por você, mas eu tentei!Amiga você sabe como é especial para mim! Eu te amo muito querida, conte comigo para tudo!

-

_Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding _

_All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or _

_Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December._

(Anywhere But Here. – Safetysuit)

-

Sasuke olhou em volta e viu Naruto travado um pouco a frente, com o pânico estampado no olhar quando ele rapidamente percebeu o que estava para acontecer, Sasuke ouviu o barulho do sangue indo de encontro ao chão.

O som era inconfundível, Sasuke tinha ouvido tantas vezes, mas desta vez algo estava diferente - a súbita sensação de dor que percorreu o corpo dele foi o primeiro sinal, o modo como as mãos tremeu, a enorme quantidade de sangue.

O mundo ao seu redor mudou, começou a girar quando ele olhou em volta, não tinha certeza se alguém pode realmente ver o fato de que Sasuke havia sido atingido, as pernas cederam, e ele caiu no chão em um instante.

A forma como o seu nome sendo chamado apenas causou a dor muito maior do que já estava.

Pensamentos de seu filho corriam por sua cabeça, Hiroshi, o que faria sem ele? Como Hiroshi seguiria em frente sem ele? Ele era um dos maiores motivos para que Sasuke corresse para casa depois de uma missão, tendo o filho pequeno nos braços, beijando-o na testa com um enorme sorriso no rosto, todas as preocupações do dia foram.

Vontade. Ele queria gritar seu nome quando sentiu que alguém colocara a mão sobre a origem da dor, Ele queria que alguém o segurasse e falasse que estava tudo ai ficar bem, não, não alguém, Sasuke queria que Sakura estivesse ali

Porque, por algum motivo, sempre que ela dizia isso, ele sentia como se fosse à verdade. O pensamento de perdê-la foi tão doloroso como o de perder Hiroshi. Os dois eram a sua vida.

Seus olhos se mantiveram fechados quando outro jutsu foi realizado, alguém caiu ao seu lado, Sasuke queria forçar os olhos abertos para se certificar de que não era um de seus colegas, mas a escuridão foi aos poucos tomando todo o seu corpo.

Sakura. Pensou, como ela podia se sentir abandonada , Sasuke tentou seu melhor para lutar contra a força que estava tentando fazê-lo desistir da luta. Mas ele era um lutador.

Sasuke podia sentir alguém ao lado dela, quase os ouviu chamar seu nome, sentido as lágrimas de alguém cair sobre a mão dele. Sasuke queria gritar para eles, dizer-lhes que ia ficar bem - Ele apenas TINHA que ficar bem.

-

Sasuke podia sentir os dedos finos passearem pelos seus cabelos, como Sakura fazia todas as manhãs, quando ambos acordavam. Ele tentou se lembrar dos acontecimentos da última missão -- ele havia sido atingido.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça com o pensamento, os olhos finalmente se abriram e ele olhou ao redor da sala, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando viu as duas pessoas que ele amava mais do que nada e ninguém no mundo inteiro.

- Papai! - Seu sorriso aumentou quando Sakura pegou o filhinho no colo, colocando-o na cama para jogar seus braços ao redor de seu pai, Sasuke tomava cuidado para não machucá-lo. Ele era tão parecido com ele.

Hiroshi colocou a mão na testa de Sasuke, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto acompanhou uma lágrima solitária, balançando a cabeça ele riu um pouco.

- Nunca me assuste assim outra vez - A voz de Sakura estava quebrada... Cansada, ela olhou bem nos olhos, sorrindo quando ele concordou e beijou a mão dela.

Mas tudo o que ele pode responder foi: Eu vou tentar. Porque ele não foi capaz de lhe dar uma falsa esperança de que ele estaria bem. Isso seria muito difícil, a esperança era impossível em um trabalho como o de Sasuke, tanto quanto ele queria acreditar nela.

-

**Nota da autora:** Eu tentei, não sei se esta bom, mas tentei!

Mandem reviews para alegrar o meu natal!

Beijos,

Carol Wells.


End file.
